


gatito

by romanope



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bratting, Choking, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Pirate!Spain, Pirates, Restraints, Riding Crops, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Royalty, Spanking, Whipping, oh boy here we go - Freeform, prince!romano, romano is a brat and he gets punished, thi is 5k words of pure filth bitch, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 03:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14417052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanope/pseuds/romanope
Summary: the last you should do is leave your bratty little kitten alone and kept up in your room for three hours after riling him up. or, maybe, it pays off better than expected. prince!romano x pirate captain!spain. rough sex. a certain prince is being punished for being a brat.





	gatito

The morning sun was getting higher, and per usual at this time of day, Antonio had long left the quarters to watch over the ship for a few hours, however this time he’d promptly cut off a quite enjoyable and filthy makeout session they’d been having on the bed, leaving Lovino frustrated and alone in the cabin. He couldn’t find any distractions, and his own hand wasn’t satisfying enough. Not like he’d been permitted, no, just before he’d left, Antonio had whispered a filthy promise of what would happen if he’d got off without him. And as enticing as it had sounded, he’d much rather get fucked into the bed today.

And he was bored out of his fucking mind. Soon he’d taken to peeking out the cabin’s one window ever so often, to see if Antonio was done yet. Eventually he’d been pleased to see the captain step down from the wheel for the day, seemingly, and make his way down the deck toward the quarters.

A plan rose in his head and he smirked; he’d show the bastard for leaving him alone like this for so long. He moved toward the pirate’s desk and pulled his chair away, kicking it off to the side and waiting till he heard footsteps outside and a click of the doorknob to brace himself against the front of the desk, leaning on it with a smug look in the direction of the doorway.

As soon as Antonio came upon the sight, he stopped in his tracks and raised an eyebrow. He opened his mouth to speak, likely ask just what he was doing (seeing the prince out of bed if he didn’t have to be was almost a rarity), but Lovino cut him off by suddenly shoving a few books and papers right off the desk, hearing a clink of something hitting the floorboards, but he didn’t care, and quickly sitting himself on the desk with his legs crossed.

Antonio stared in complete confusion and disbelief, at a lost for words.

“What’s the matter?” Lovino pouted innocently, tilting his head to side. “Cat got your tongue, sir?” he practically purred the name, knowing it made Antonio feel things just hearing it slip from his lips. And he was pleased to hear a low growl in the back of Antonio’s throat.

The pirate took a heavy few steps forwards, closing the distance between him and the prince. Both hands splayed themselves on either side of his thighs, staring him down with a glare. “You little brat, so eager for my attention that you must make a mess of my things, now?” he growled, one hand moving up to grasp the boy’s curls, pulling his head back to look him properly in the eye. Lovino winced.

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about, sir,” he murmured back, trying to keep his innocent facade up. He uncrossed his legs, spreading them and making Antonio pick his other hand up and splay it over his waist, roughly pulling him closer.

“You little slut,” Antonio snapped, tightening his grip on his hair. “So horny, you can’t even go a few hours without me in here, can you? And yet you call me the pervert. I think you need some more discipline for this.” 

What should’ve been a threat only sounded ever so promising to Lovino. He didn’t respond, just wrapped both his legs around Antonio’s waist and pulled himself closer, rubbing his hips against Antonio’s crotch, feeling the bulge in his loose pants harden. Antonio growled again, low near his ear; he latched his lips on the sensitive skin, kissing and biting by his ear, his grip on his hips growing less forgiving, pinching the skin.

“Keep your hips still, whore. Bad little boys don’t get what they want, especially not when they’re acting out like little sluts,” he demanded.

Lovino wouldn’t be listening. He draped his arms around Antonio’s neck and shoulders, tangling one of his hands in his long, loosely tied up curls, and yanked. A low moan rumbled up Antonio’s throat, and he shut his eyes, trying to regain himself from the sudden burst of pleasure, peeking them open to glare at the prince, who only smirked at him.

“Make me,” he taunted, yanking Antonio’s hair again roughly, making the pirate’s knees buckle, leaning on Lovino as he suddenly felt weak. His tongue darted out to wet his lips, and he righted himself again, first moving to grab Lovino’s wrist, pulling his hand away from his hair.

“Lovino..” his voice curled around his name dangerously, and a shiver ran down the boy’s spine. He struggled in his hold, only making Antonio tighten his unforgiving grip on his wrist, hard enough to bruise. A light squeak left the prince’s lips at the pain, even if he loved it, he squirmed.

Quickly, he reached his free hand to grab Antonio’s hair again, trying to gain some leverage. But Antonio was smarter than that, by now, and instantly caught the hand, bringing both to be held in one hand. “You never learn, do you? You’ll always just be a little, ungrateful brat,” he growled in his ear. His free hand rummaged in the desk beneath him, seeking out some silk binds he kept in there, the ones Lovino had made him buy at the last port. 

With quick and nimble fingers, he tied his wrists up tightly in front of him. Lovino struggled, even though he knew all too well that the man’s skill with tying things would prove his attempts to be ineffective. Antonio responded by gripping either sides of his hips tightly, pressing his weight on him and effectively pinning him to the desk. 

“Be still, brat,” he breathed in his ear, and leaned down to start mouthing at his neck, pressing his lips to the sensitive curves of his skin and biting down roughly, knowing just where all his weak points were. In moments Lovino was whining under his breath, and attempted to struggle more by kicking his feet toward Antonio’s knee. The pirate gave a frustrated growl and pulled away.

“Even when I’m rewarding you with kisses, you’re still so mean to me,” he sighed mock-sorrowfully, rummaging in the desk again. Little had Lovino known, he didn’t stop at ties for his arms. Longer, thicker silk ties emerged from the desk, and Antonio bent at the waist to quickly tie him at his ankles, despite Lovino’s troublesome kicking and squirming. It wasn’t like Lovino didn’t want this, he very much did, he just enjoyed making Antonio frustrated, making everything that much harder for him to do. Like a little brat. And he was sure he’d still seen some remaining silk in the drawer.

“Fuck you,” Lovino spat, uselessly trying to get free from his binds, but it was, again, no use, and mostly for show. Antonio smirked, high on just the beginning of his power trip. 

“Oh, I will, gatito, don’t you worry,” he purred, and closed the distance between them again, pressing his lips to the prince’s, pinning him on the desk once more. His hands wandered, smoothing up his hips, underneath his shirt and along his sides. They moved behind him, seeking out his clothed ass and groping roughly, making Lovino moan softly in his mouth. However, this position was a bit useless, so using his leverage, he swiftly brought Lovino into his arms, and in a quick motion, had him pressed down on their nearby bed, on all fours beneath him.

He pressed his hips against Lovino’s clothed ass, grinding down on him, making the prince squirm and whine, rolling back against him. The prince tipped his head down, hiding how red his face had gotten. Antonio smirked.

“Look at you, aren’t you just the picture of a perfect little whore? But I don’t think you deserve this pleasure, do you? You’ve been an awfully bad little brat, haven’t you?” he punctuated his words with a rough and dirty roll of his hips, eliciting a high-pitched moan from Lovino, but nothing but. So he quickly delivered a hard, sharp smack to his backside. “Answer me when I speak to you, slut.”

“F-Fuck you,” the prince repeated, his voice trembling with the delightful sting on his bottom. Antonio immediately spanked him again, harder than before, hitting the top of his thighs. 

“I was right. You never learn. But I suppose that’s because you want this, huh? You’re a filthy whore,” he growled, hitting him again, before slipping his fingers beneath the waistband of his trousers, yanking them down and baring his ass in a swift motion, making the boy gasp. He groped at his ass harshly, just to hear more of those desperate, filthy little noises leave Lovino’s mouth, before smacking him again, harder, on his bare skin, leaving behind a red handprint.

“Say it, tell me what you are, who you belong to,” he demanded, spanking him again hard to prompt a quick answer. 

“No! F-Fuck y-” he cried out, only to be cut off by another hard smack before he could finish his curse.

“Manners, Lovino! You should know better than to talk back to your master. Now answer me and show me some respect, or else,” he threatened, voice a low and demanding growl. He dealt out a few more harsh, stinging blows to his backside, making the prince whimper beneath him.

Lovino pursed his lips, refusing to speak, even as Antonio kept spanking him, making him cry out with each one. “You’re an assh—nng!” he was cut off again by another smack, and suddenly Antonio was pressing his clothed bulge against his bare ass, back flush against his.

“Lovi, I know you know better than to keep talking back to me, don’t you? Or I’ll have to make your punishment worse,” he whispered lowly in his ear, one of his hands groping at his ass, letting his thumb not-so-subtly dip into the crack, teasing at his hole. Lovino whimpered uselessly.

“Don’t tell me what to do you, fucking—ahnn,” his thumb had slipped in dry, easily down to the knuckle, making Lovino whine and press back, wanting more, deeper, anything. But as quickly as it had come, it was gone, and Antonio had instead moved to grab Lovino’s hair, pulling his head back and exposing how red his face had gotten, and the tears that had escaped during his spanking. He smirked and slipped the same thumb to his lips, forcing it in his mouth.

“Such a filthy little mouth. Lucky for you, I’ve gotten a gag just for it, but first I’d like to clean it out myself,” he whispered, the sinful promise behind his words making Lovino melt. Before he got any more rough, Antonio quickly pet his hair, carding his fingers through the curls just to soothe him. He leaned in closely.

“Are you alright, gatito?” he asked gently, making sure everything was okay before he continued. The prince nodded, and Antonio pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, before withdrawing and returning to their fun.

He manhandled Lovino up, positioning him on his knees on the floor in front of the bed, making a show of pulling his trousers down before his greedy eyes. Lovino glared up at him, though as his hard cock was revealed, he couldn't help but swallow thickly, his mouth suddenly a lot more wet. He bit his lip, watching as Antonio gave it a slow, teasing stroke before running his fingers through his curls, pulling him closer to his crotch. 

Lovino whimpered, more than eager to have his cock in his mouth; when the pirate gave an impatient tug to his curls, he showed his tongue, dragging up the shaft of his length, and his grip loosened. His tongue swirled around the tip, teasing his slit and collecting the beads of precum. Slowly, he took it in his mouth, going slow just to frustrate Antonio further. The pirate growled, bucking his hips up and forcing his dick down his throat, making Lovino choke and struggle to accommodate. Tears formed in the corner of his eyes as he deepthroated, nose brushing the curls at the base of his fat cock.

“That’s a good little slut, take me all the way in, now,” he praised, though his voice was still dark and rough. Lovino began to bob his head at a slow pace, and the pirate frowned. “Faster. This isn’t for you to enjoy. I want some action, whore,” he bucked his hips again roughly, making Lovino choke, but he still didn’t obey him. Antonio pulled him off his cock, making Lovino gasp, and stood up in front of him.

“Open up. Now,” he commanded, yanking his hair back and Lovino obliged, parting his lips wide. Quickly his cock was shoved in his mouth, and without wasting a moment, Antonio started to fuck his face, hitting his cock deep in the back of his throat, making Lovino whine and moan in delight. He loved this, loved this roughness, and God if he didn’t love Antonio’s dick driving deep down his throat.

Antonio couldn’t hold back his own gruff moans of pleasure, getting rougher with each thrust into him. “That’s a good boy, gatito. Take my cock like the little slut you are,” he growled, and Lovino moaned uselessly against his length. Tears had started to stream down his face again, and he was melting. He wanted him to cum, in his mouth, on his face, anywhere, he was desperate.

“Do you want my cum, hmm, little slut?” he purred, still bucking his hips in the other’s mouth. Lovino nodded fervently, but wasn’t prepared when Antonio suddenly pulled out, stroking his dick to meet his end, and spilled himself over Lovino’s face. The lines of cum dripped down his cheeks, and he whined as Antonio rubbed his cock on his cheek.

“Good boy,” he murmured again, carefully petting his hair, smoothing the bangs from his face. “Now, that I’ve cleaned your mouth up, want to tell me what you are? Who you belong to, hm?”

Lovino remained stubborn, pursing his lips and refusing to speak. Antonio raised an eyebrow. “I see, you still want to be a little brat, even when I’ve given you a reward. Suppose I shouldn’t have spoiled you, but you do look like a perfect little whore with my cum all over you.”

Not another second was wasted before Antonio manhandled Lovino back onto the bed, grasping his wrists and tying him to the bedframe with a smirk. He undid his legs for the moment, but had brought the rest of the ties with him, and quickly spread his legs as far as they could go, and tied them up as well. He trailed his hands up his chest, beneath his shirt, fingers seeking their prize and teasing his nipples, another weak spot he’d learned. The boy moaned and whined under his touch, growing increasingly weak and needy.

“I’m going to make you beg, gatito, all you’ll want is my cock deep inside you, and I won’t let you have it until you obey me like a good little boy and stop being a damned brat,” he promised, his voice filthy and low growl. Lovino only whimpered a weak “f-fuck you” in response, which reminded Antonio of his promise from before.

“Ah, still so rude, Lovi! I was thinking of letting you off on this one, but…” he grasped his jaw with one hand, the other bringing another piece of fabric. He fastened it around his mouth, effectively gagging the boy. “Doesn’t that sound so much better? And when you're ready to start obeying me, I’ll let you speak again,” he patted his cheek mockingly, a shit-eating grin on his lips. “Now, let’s get that shirt off you..”

He undid one of his hands, and surprisingly enough Lovino did not struggle much throughout the process, only squirming a little to make things difficult when Antonio pulled the shirt over his head, before quickly tying his hands back up and to the bed frame.

“So troublesome, you are…even when I am doing something nice for you, you’re an ungrateful little brat,” he stood, rummaging around for something, presumably another one of their ‘goodies’ they’d picked up last port. A riding crop, nothing that would hurt him too badly or scar him, but enough to sting in a sinfully delightful way. 

“Ay, tesoro, we haven’t got to try this out yet, have we? I think you’ll like this one,” he purred, kneeling between his legs again. “Now, I know you can’t speak, but don’t hold back those pretty noises for me, si?” He drew the crop back, landing a nice, firm hit over his chest, making Lovino cry out deliciously and squirm as a red mark formed over his pecs. 

He hit again, and again, before pausing warily, making sure Lovino was okay. Judging by the way his eyes had teared up and he was squirming, trying to get some friction between his legs, and whimpering from behind the gag in what seemed like a jumbled plea for more, it seemed he was liking it just fine.

“I knew you’d like that you filthy little slut,” he hit him again, harder, just over his nipple. “You’re a pirate’s little whore. Wasted entirely as a prince. You’re much better being my little toy to use and fuck, aren’t you?” Lovino only moaned in response from behind the gag, seemingly entirely in agreement. 

He smacked over his nipple once more, before setting the riding crop aside and bending over his frame, leaning in to kiss at his neck, sucking marks into his soft skin. He reached a hand down, giving a teasing, long stroke of his cock, while his lips traveled down further, along his collarbone. Lower, and he found himself over his nipples, cupping one with his lips and sucking harshly, making the prince beneath him cry out in ecstasy. He licked and sucked, even bit down lightly just to really make him scream, all the while his hand fondled his hard and leaking cock beneath him.

“You like that don’t you, you whore? Moaning for me like a bitch in heat, just because I’ve touched your nipples,” he squeezed his cock, and his other hand moved up to tease the nipple his lips hadn’t touched yet, roughly pulling and pinching them, making him cry out even more. “Let it all out, gatito, I want to hear all those pretty, filthy little noises, come on.”

He mouthed at his chest until Lovino couldn’t handle anymore, and before he could realize it, the prince had suddenly spilled himself, cumming all over his hand and chest, a loud cry leaving him, muffled by the gag.

“Oh, look at this..” Antonio tutted, shaking his head in mock disappointment. “I didn’t say you could cum, Lovino. How disappointing. I guess I’ll just have to punish you some more,” he sighed, pulling away.

Lovino’s eyes were half-lidded, lazy, his orgasm still washing over him; he could barely comprehend Antonio’s chastising, too overcome with bliss of finally having his pent up need released, if only for a moment. Before he could linger in it any longer, Antonio was untying him from the bed and flipping him over, shoving his face in the bed. He didn’t tie him back up to the bed frame, leaving his legs nice and spread for now, but kept his wrists bound tightly.

The olive oil that was ever-ready, sitting on the bedside table, was quickly snatched up and he poured a copious amount onto his fingers, slipping one into Lovino’s tight heat with ease. The prince in question shoved his face into the bed with a muffled moan, pressing back against the feeling, all too eager to get fucked by his fingers.

Antonio’s free hand landed a hard smack on one of those round, plump cheeks, watching it jiggle and turn red with greedy eyes, the cry it elicited from Lovino music to his ears. He grinned, pushing another finger in and scissoring them slowly.

“Getting hard already, Lovi~? You really are a needy little bitch,” he purred, spanking him again as he roughly fucked him open with his fingers. Lovino could only sob and cry, moaning out pleads for more. His begging was obliged as another finger pushed in, and he was thrusting them in and out tightly, whispering filthy things from behind him, only making his arousal worse. It didn’t take long for him to be completely hard again.

Suddenly, Antonio pulled his fingers out, making Lovino whimper in confusion, wiggling his ass in an attempt to coax him into giving him more. However, he wasn’t prepared for the sudden wide, wet lick that dragged along his cleft, and he gave a long, needy whine, begging for more without words. Antonio’s hands cupped both his cheeks, spreading them apart as he slowly began to fuck his ass with his tongue, thrusting the wet muscle in and out at a teasing pace.

Lovino was a mess beneath him, crying, desperate, trying to get more, anything from the Spaniard, his whole trembling with an undeniable need. He wanted his thick cock driving into him, wanting to be held down and make to take what he was given, like the dirty bitch he was. And yet Antonio was only teasing him, not giving him what he wanted.

The pirate caught wind of this desperation, and after a moment’s longer of teasing his asshole, he pulled back, delivering another hard smack to his ass before moving to flip him over again, pinning him to the bed. 

“Now, gatito, do you want to be a good boy and obey me?”

He didn’t even falter, nodding quickly, eagerly. Antonio rewarded him with a gentle pet to the hair, running his fingers through it and scratching at it lightly. “Good boy,” he purred, before moving to undo his gag, letting it fall from his lips. 

Lovino took a deep breath, glaring up at him softly. He was too needy and desperate to properly be angry at Antonio.

“Tell me what you are, Lovino,” he whispered, holding his chin gently between his thumb and forefinger, a shitty smirk on his lips as he stared him down.

“A-A slut, and a whore,” he admittedly quietly.

“More than that, Lovino. You’ve been extra bad. Tell me who you belong to you. What are you, Lovino?”

The prince sucked in a deep, shaky breath, swallowing his pride quite thickly. “The captain’s dirty little bitch,” he whispered. 

Antonio delivered a light smack to side of his thigh, making the boy squeak. “Louder, Lovino.” He moved his hand to grab his dick, squeezing it to prompt a proper answer.

“Th-the captain’s dirty little bitch! I-I’m your slut! Your whore! Only for you!” he cried out, bucking his hips and squirming, trying to get more out of him.

“That’s right. And what do you want me to do, slut?” He released his cock, letting go of him and waiting for Lovino to beg for his touch, before he granted him any more of it.

“I-I want you to fuck me until I can’t walk, master. Por favor-!” 

Before he could keep on with his pleads, Antonio pinned him down by his bound wrists, his free hand pushing one of his legs up so that he could press his cock between his ass, rubbing on his puckering, needy hole, making Lovino whine. 

“Pl-please, master, fuck me, ple-!” Antonio cut him off with a rough, demanding kiss, grinding his hips down on him and frustrating him further, not giving him what he wanted just yet.

“Soon, gatito,” he whispered against his lips. He pulled back to rid himself of his remaining clothes, giving Lovino a bit of a show of his toned body. 

Once bare himself, he threw Lovino back on his front, shoving his legs further apart and knelt behind him, grinding his cock against his ass some just to torture him, before slicking himself up and thrusting himself in roughly, to the hilt in one go. Lovino practically screamed, face shoved into the bed, adjusting rather quickly to the other’s thick cock pressing deep inside him. Antonio bent over him, his chest flush against his back, pinning him down by his bound wrists as he started to relentlessly rock his hips into his ass, slamming into him with all the strength he could muster.

The sound of skin slapping on skin mixed in with loud and pleading moans. Lovino begged and cried out for more, deeper, harder. Tears streamed down his face, crying out Antonio’s name desperately as he fucked him. Antonio pressed his lips to the nape of his neck and along his shoulders, sucking more marks into his pretty skin as he whispered filthy things and low moans by his ear.

“F-Fuck!” Lovino cursed as he cock suddenly struck that spot inside him, causing him to cry out desperately. “There again! Please, master! Fuck!” Antonio happily obliged him, aiming his thrusts at that spot, slamming into it over and over, making the boy under him spasm and squirm with pleasure. As soon as Lovino thought he was going to cum, Antonio suddenly pulled back, causing him to whine and look back in confusion. Antonio laughed.

“Oh, we’re not done yet, gatito,” he cooed, forcing him onto his back again and and pushing his legs over his shoulders, while his hand pressed around his neck, threatening to choke him but not quite. He lined his cock back up with his abused hole, and quickly slammed himself back inside, making Lovino give out a strangled cry of pleasure. 

Leaning over him, he put more pressure on his neck, cutting off some of his airflow and causing a choked gasp to escape the prince as he began to fuck him roughly, and his free hand moved to toy with one of his nipples, pinching and rubbing at the hardened, red nub. Lovino cried and beg for more, his prostate being brutalized to his near limit. But once again, he was denied what he wanted, as Antonio released his nipple and encircled his fingers around his engorged length, preventing his orgasm and making Lovino whine in displeasure.

His hold on his neck tightened, choking him even further. If Lovino could he’d be grasping at Antonio’s arms, but all he could do was uselessly push his bound hands against them, falling into bliss as he was pushed to his limit and further. Tears streaked down his face, and his mouth gaped as choked noises escaped him. The sight was enough to tip Antonio over the edge, and he quickly pulled his cock out, spilling all he had over the bratty prince’s body, releasing his hold on his neck for just the moment, until he came back to his senses, letting his orgasm wash over him.

“What a good little bitch you are, hm? Taking my cock and cum so well, and you love it, don’t you?” he breathed, squeezing his neck some and making Lovino give a fervent nod. “Does my bratty little kitten want to cum, now?” He earned another nod. “Use your words, gatito,” he chided.

“Y-Yes, please. I want to cum, sir..” he whispered, bucking his hips up uselessly, searching for relief. Antonio smirked and pressed his thigh between his legs, giving Lovino something to rut against, and released his cock.

“Go on, gatito, work for it,” he ordered, and when Lovino started to fucking himself against his thigh, he pressed down on his neck, choking him again and rubbing back against Lovino’s leaking cock. It didn’t take the prince long to finally meet his long-awaited end, cumming with a loud, choked shout, on cloud nine and lost to all his senses as his orgasm washed over him as and he spilled his cum all over Antonio’s thigh.

Antonio smirked and released his neck, running his fingers through his hair and cooing softly to him, quite pleased with his work. The prince was covered in both their cum, beyond satisfied and panting, sprawled out on the sheets beneath him.

“Come here, kitten, clean up this mess you’ve gotten on me, hm?” He taunted, pushing his curls back from his face and helping the boy sit up properly. A bit disoriented from his hard orgasm, he stumbled in his actions, but released his orders after a moment and leaned forward, licking at the cum splattered over Antonio’s thigh, even reaching up to clean his cock up a bit.

Antonio carded his fingers through his hair. “Good boy.” He leaned down to press a kiss to those cum-coated, puffy lips and wiped the tears from his face.

“How are you feeling, gatito?” He whispered, voice gentle now as he undid his restraints, pressing little kisses to his wrists to soothe any soreness he might’ve caused. After such a rough time, he’d surely be kissing him all over to make up for it.

“Good. I got what I wanted, after all,” he replied, a self-satisfied smirk on his lips as he looked up at him.

“Oh, you little shit,” Antonio gave a gruff little laugh and pinned him down to the bed, showering his face in kisses. “Such a spoiled little brat you are.”

“It’s all your fault I am,” Lovino retorted, capturing his lips in a quick kiss, and Antonio cuddled up to him, not at all arguing with that sentiment, knowing it to be true. “Get me something to clean off, you jerk,” he chided, nudging him, since he was still covered in cum. Antonio laughed again and pulled back, reaching for a dirty shirt off the floor and using it to wipe him up. 

“Of course, mi principe,” he cooed lovingly, pressing a kiss to his lips again, and initiating a bit of cuddles and a quick, inevitable nap.


End file.
